AKA WWJD?
AKA WWJD? is the eighth episode of the first season of the Netflix exclusive television series Jessica Jones. Synopsis Jessica experiences a strange homecoming courtesy of Kilgrave. Hogarth's conflict with her estranged wife reaches a tipping point. Plot rejects Kilgrave's advances]] Jessica Jones is promised by Kilgrave that he will not enthrall her because he wants her to have free will when she falls in love with him; Jones also makes him promise that he will not touch her without her permission. Kilgrave gives Jones a tour of her old house and how he has reproduced every possible detail, down to her CD collection from the nineties. He also introduces her to the wait staff and bodyguard, whom he is paying to work him. However, during dinner, when Jones gets upset and breaks a bottle threateningly, the wait staff is enthralled to commit suicide if Jones fights Kilgrave. When Jessica goes to look in the room of her brother Phillip, she finds Officer Will Simpson, who wants to free her before he detonates the bomb he has rigged in the basement. Jessica tells him to flee and trust her to handle Kilgrave whom she needs alive to free Hope Shlottman; Jones tells Kilgrave about the bomb and has his bodyguard dispose of it. When Trish Walker finds Simpson, he is with some militaristic friends; he lies that Kilgrave has left town and they, as ordinary humans, are not equipped to handle that situation. Angry, Walker leaves. watch a WHiH World News report]] The next morning, after a disturbing dream involving her relatives, where it is revealed that Jessica inadvertently caused the death of her brother and her parents, Jones is awakened by a WHiH World News report about a man holding his wife and children hostage. Going to eat breakfast with Kilgrave, Jones is spotted by her neighbor Elizabeth De Luca, who assumes that Jones has returned with her husband. During the conversation with Kilgrave and Jessica, De Luca lies about the Jones' past, in an attempt to make herself seem more important; Kilgrave enthralls her to make her confess and subsequently dismisses her. Attempting to be affectionate for helping Jones, Kilgrave briefly caresses her hand, making her upset. Kilgrave tries to get her to understand his life and shows her a yellow USB stick, which he had forced Jones to dig up prior to Reva Connors' death.; it contains footage of the experiments that his parents performed on him, including painful cerebral fluid extraction, which led to the birth of his powers. He reveals that his parents ran away, leaving him alone at the age of ten. Jones realizes that Kilgrave had no one to teach him ethics, so she tells him to accompany her for two hours. He tells the waitstaff to kill each other if he does not return on time. Meanwhile, Desmond Tobey and Jeri Hogarth are having a hard time dealing with Wendy Ross-Hogarth, who wants at least 70% of Hogarth's assets or she will have her exposed for tampering. Though Hogarth realizes that there is a chance at reconciliation, she does not want her secrets exposed. Jones and Kilgrave go to the hostage situation and Kilgrave uses his powers to stop the gunman from killing his family. Jones had to coach Kilgrave on how to do it without loss of life, but they were successful and the wife was very thankful to Kilgrave for saving her. Kilgrave returns to the house, jubilant; the gratitude the woman had made him realize that the duo of Kilgrave and Jones could change the world. Jones insists that Kilgrave can do heroics on his own, but Kilgrave reminds her that he would have made the man kill himself, if not for her. Jones tells Kilgrave she needs some time alone to contemplate this new partnership; he allows her to leave and trusts that she will return. Jones goes to Trish Walker's Apartment and the two discuss what would Walker do in that situation. Jones returns to the house and brings Chinese food. She has the waitstaff join her and Kilgrave for dinner. Suddenly, they pass out. Distracted, Kilgrave is injected with the Sufentanil and rendered unconscious. As Jones tries to find enough space to fly while carrying Kilgrave, she is stopped by Hank, but he is shot by Simpson, who, with his friends, plan to kill the unconscious telepath. Jones leaps into the air and out of sight as Simpson and his friends are approached by De Luca, who has been enthralled. She presents the bomb he planted the day before and activates it, killing herself and knocking out Simpson. Cast Main Cast: *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker *Wil Traval as Will Simpson *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeri Hogarth *David Tennant as Kilgrave Guest Stars: *Susie Abromeit as Pam *Robin Weigert as Wendy Ross-Hogarth *Kathleen Doyle as Elizabeth De Luca *Elizabeth Cappuccino as Young Jessica Jones *James Freedson-Jackson as Young Kilgrave *Michael Siberry as Albert Thompson *Miriam Shor as Alisa Jones *James Colby as Brian Jones *Billy McFadden as Phillip Jones *Mazin Akar as Hank *Ryan Jonze as Chuck *Adela Bolet as Alva Ramirez *Robert L. Verlaque as Laurent Bouchard *Slate Holmgren as Robinson *Michael Markiewicz as Ken *Mark Lotito as Desmond Tobey *Craig DiFrancia as Officer Vasquez *Shelley Thomas as Wendy's Lawyer *Larissa Laurel as Hostage Negotiator *Lauren Lim Jackson as Newscaster *Stacey Van Gorder as Wife *Michael R. Rosete as Cop #2 *Owen Asztalos as 10 Year Old Boy *Alexia Finley as 8 Year Old Girl *Parisa Fitz-Henley as Reva Connors *Unknown Actress as Louise Thompson Appearances Locations *Caldwell, New Jersey **Jones Residence *New York City, New York **Trish Walker's Apartment **Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz Office **15th Precinct Police Station (mentioned) **Northeastern Correctional Facility (mentioned) *Manchester, England (footage) **University of Manchester (footage) *Boston, Massachusetts (news ticker) * , New York (news ticker) * (news ticker) Events *Kidnapping of Kilgrave *Capture of Kilgrave (mentioned) *Rescue of Hope Shlottman (mentioned) *Kidnapping of Jessica Jones (mentioned) Items *Sufentanil * Vehicles * Creatures *Dogs (mentioned) *Cats (mentioned) Organizations *Alias Investigations *Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz‏‎ *WHiH World News *New York City Police Department * Mentioned *Hope Shlottman *Bob Shlottman *Barbara Shlottman *Elizabeth De Luca's Husband *Baker (news ticker) *Spritz (news ticker) *Nirvana (poster) *Red Hot Chili Peppers (poster) * (poster) * * Trivia *"WWJD?" is a commonly used abbreviation that stands for: "What Would Jesus Do?". However, in this episode it stands for: "What Would Jessica Do?". References External Links * * Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Episodes